Stunt!
by marshmallow-kun
Summary: Tsuna as a stunt double. AU.


Disclaimer- I do not own KHR!

A/n: I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors...

"Tsunayoshi" - talking

'Tuna-fish' - thoughts

-CHAPTER 1-

The 6 years old boy walked in the street with his tattered and torn clothes. The boy didn't even wear a shoes. Every single little steps he took looked like as if he will collapse any minutes. His hands hugged himself to try to make the cold go away. But of course it didn't make any change.

The snow was falling, not even feel sad for the child's misfortune. Even though his feet felt numb because of the cold, he never stop walking. The boy looked at the sky, what he saw was the falling snow, the blue sky and the sun that started to rise from its sleep. He smiled softly.

The boy continued his walk, he didn't know where to go but he knew that he should find a place to rest. He was hungry, he want to eat. But sadly he didn't have any money with him. Maybe if he was lucky,he can find a thrown food from the restaurants nearby that he can took and eat. The boy sighed, life was hard. It just two days and he was already like this. He was thrown out of the orphanage because he made one mistake. Maybe not one but still... They can't just do that to a kid!

"Hey, kid!" A man suddenly called him and waved at the miserable boy. "Come." The man's smile was sincere as the sun.

The boy took hesitant steps towards the man. He gulped, 'did I do something?' When he was already in front of the man, he stop.

"Don't be afraid, I'm Fon. What's your name?" The man who was now known as Fon said kindly.

The boy bit his lower lip. "My name is Ts-Tsuna... Tsunayoshi..".

Stunt*

-6 years later-

"Tsuna! Bring the water here!!"

"Hai!" Tsuna quickly took a box full of water bottles and running to the who asked for it.

"Give that to the other crews too can you?" The man said after he took one for himself.

Tsuna nodded before he went to all the crews and do what he was told.

This is his job now.

He need to work to live. He already started doing it when he was just 7 years old. There was Fon, the one that taking care of Tsuna. The man that was like a father figure to him. The one that always give him food, place to stay and family. But he can't always depending on the man right? So after a year, he started to search for a work secretly from the man. He knew that if the man know, he will surely stop him.

It took a long time before he can find a job. It was hard because who want to take a child to do work? I mean, he was just 7 years old at that time, so there was just little things that he can do at that age. But then he met with a man with long silver hair that always shouted "Voooooiiii!!".

The man at first didn't want to give him any job but after Tsuna begged (and pouted), the man gave in. There he started to know the world that full with cameras, crew, actors and actresses. He worked there as an errand boy. But it changed as the time flew by.

That started when one day the child that need to do a stunt for the shooting can't come because the kid had a flu. The stunt scene need to be done on that day. So they went to search for the replacement. But unfortunately, they can't find any. It was because the kid that they want must be around 8 to 10 years old. There was not many child that can do it. So the director was so desperate and asked the one child that was there at the time (Tsuna) and asked him if he can do it for them. They begged, and promised to Tsuna that they will pay him more. Tsuna who was tempted when he heard it, quickly said yes. It was the day he did his first stunt. He was so scared but he tough himself and do it.

A few years passed and there he was. A stunt double. The one that specifically a skilled replacement used for dangerous film or video sequences in movies and television. You can ask him to do anything. Martial arts, parkour, jump from the high place (with safety gears), fight and even dancing. He can do it all. But if there is no job for him to be a stunt double, then he will just be an errand boy.

" na.. Tsuna. Tsuna!!"

The boy jumped. "Y-yes?!" Tsuna blushed. He was so into his own thought that he didn't realize he was called.

"There is a job for you. My friend Byakuran want to hire you for his movie. Do you want it?" The director said to the boy.

"To do stunts?" Tsuna asked gleefully. 'Its been so long since I last do a stunt!' When the woman nodded, he felt so happy. "Yes! I want it!!"

The woman smiled, "Here, you can call this number." She wrote the phone number on the paper and gave it to Tsuna.

"Thank you!!!" Tsuna took the paper and bowed to the kind director as gratitude. He turned around, then he quickly took out his phone and started to type the number. ' I can't wait!!'.

-TBC-


End file.
